ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ontario Disneyland Resort
Ontario Disneyland Resort is an entertainment resort in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks & Resorts division and is home to Four theme parks (Ontario Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Adventure, Disney's Kingdoms of Stories, & Disney's Wild Kingdom), 3 water parks, 12 hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as Disney Springs. Attractions Theme Parks * Ontario Disneyland, which opened on April 10, 2021 * Disney's Hollywood Adventure, which opened on April 10, 2021 * Disney's Kingdoms of Stories, which opened on April 10, 2022 * Disney's Wild Kingdom, which opened on April 10, 2021 Shopping, dining and entertainment * Disney Village, an outdoor retail, dining and entertainment district located between the entrance promenade of the Ontario Disneyland Resort parks of Ontario Disneyland and the Ontario Disneyland Hotel. which opened on April 10, 2021. * Disney's Wedding Pavilion, opened on April 10, 2021 *ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex, opened on May 1, 2021 *Disney Center, opened on April 10, 2021 *Disney Quest, opened on April 10, 2021 *Disney on Ice Theatre, opened on April 10, 2021 *Cirque du Soleil, opened on April 10, 2021 Hotels * Ontario Disneyland Hotel * Disney's Hollywood Hotel * Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch * Disney's Fantasia Resort * Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground * Disney's Wild Kingdom Lodge * Disney's Wild Kingdom Villas * Disney's All-Star Music Resort * Disney's Art of Animation Resort * Disney's Grand Canadian Hotel & Spa Water Parks * Disney's River Country opened on June 15, 2021 * Disney's Splashing Safari opened on July 1, 2021 * Disney's Aquatica Kingdom Water Park opened on June 15, 2021 Resorts Of the 12 resorts and hotels on the Walt Disney World property, 12 hotels & resorts are owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks & Resorts. These are classified into four categories — Deluxe, Moderate, Value, and Disney Vacation Club Villas — and are located in one of seven resort areas: Ontario Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Adventure, Disney's Kingdoms of Stories or Disney's Wild's Kingdom resort areas. On-site Disney resorts Ontario Disneyland Ontario Disneyland is a 400-acre theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, & is the first of four theme parks built at the Ontario Disneyland Resort. 'World Bazaar' Fantasyland Adventureland Westernland Tomorrowland Disney's Hollywood Adventure Disney's Hollywood Adventure is a 330-acre theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, & is the second of four theme parks built at the Ontario Disneyland Resort. Production Central Production Central serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earful Tower is located here and some soundstages in this area. Attractions Disney Junior: Live on Stage - Come join in the fun with characters from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake & the Neverland Pirates, Doc McStuffins & Henry Hugglemonster. Disney's Film Festival - ''a 4D look at three popular short films that were shown before Disney-Pixar films. The three films currently being shown are Get A Horse, For The Birds, and La Luna. ''Hollywood Bowl - an covered Theater host Little Shop of Horrors, an Broadway stage show from the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors. * Little Shop of Horrors Restaurants Meg's Drive-In - Table service 50's Prime Time Cafe- Table service. Shops Walt Disney Studios Store -'' '''Hollywood' Hollywood Boulevard The good old Hollywood of the 30's is back! Unlike DHS at WDW, all the buildings here are more detailed and old-timey. Here, guests can visit Hollywoodland into Hollywood Boulevard, or visit the Chinese Theater for the Great Movie Ride and view Cinemagic! Attractions Red Car Trolley -'' ''The Great Movie Ride 'FP' - See Hollywood's best movie scenes come to life. A revamped version of DHS' classic with new scenes such as "Avatar", "Ghostbusters", "Pirates of the Caribbean", "The Dark Knight", and much more! Cinemagic! - Live-action + 3D film through the best movies of Hollywood. Shown in Grauman's Chinese Theater. Walt Disney's: One Man Dream - Come and explores the life and legacy of Walt Disney through photos, models, artifacts, and a short biographical film. Restaurants Hollywood Brown Derby- Hollywood's most elegant dinings. Table service. Hollywood & Vine-'' Shops ''Keystone's Clothiers- Clothing shop. The Hollywood Emporium - Hollywood Studios goods. Off The Page - Disney goods. Sunset Boulevard Attractions Restaurants Shops Barbank Attractions Red Car Trolley - Citizens of Buena Vista Street - Restaurants Carthay Circle Restaurant Mortimer’s Market Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Cafe - Starbucks Clarabelle’s Hand-Scooped Ice Cream hosted by Dreyer’s Shops Elias and Company Department Store Los Feliz Five and Dime Oswald's Gas & Oil Horace's Pawn Shop Big Top Toys Julius Katz Shoe and Watch Repair Julius Katz & Sons Appliances and More Hyperion Avenue Attractions Red Car Trolley -'' ''Walt Disney Productions: Experience the Magic - Disney Animation walkthrough experience hosted by an animated Walt Disney inside the original Disney studio on Hyperion Avenue. Restaurants Shops Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is inspired by Disney and Pixar animated characters. Animation Studio Attractions The Magic of Disney Animation -'' * ''Drawn to Animation - A 3D film starring Olaf. Learn the behind the scenes of Disney animation. * Character Meet & Greets - See various disney characters. * Mickey's Philharmagic 'FP' - Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 12-minute long show featuring 3D effects, scents, and water, as well as a number of characters from Disney movies. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3D screen ever made, at 150 feet wide. Animation Courtyard Theater -'' * ''Mickey and the Magician * Toy Story: The Musical Restaurants Animator's Palette - Table service Shops Mickey's Movieland Attractions Steamboat Willie -'' ''an interactive boat area that always rocks back and forth, and includes gags such as the cow tooth xylophone. Plane Crazy - an wild mouse coaster themed to the classic Mickey short, with gags all around. Barnyard Hoedown - an musical extravaganza starring animatronics, black and white Disney characters singing classics that are meant to inspire guests to dance. Restaurants Mickey's Hot Dogs - a Karnival Kid inspired hot dog stand. Shops Minnie's Gypsy Enchantments - a Karnival Kid inspired merchandise cart. Pixar Place Attractions Restaurants Shops G-Force Records Attractions The Dark Side of Pink Mountain FP '- A indoor space-themed roller coaster with the slights, sounds & effects of Pink Floyd on an upside coaster! You get to choose the onboard music! Select your tune from Pink Floyd Albums & create your own music video. an Cloned coaster of Space Mountain from Disneyland Paris. ''Imagine '''FP ''- Join on an journey into John Lennon's Life with some songs from John Lennon.'' Rock 'n Roller Coaster 'FP' - A thrilling indoor Moto Coaster ride with music & effects from the 60's to the 21st century. Philharmonic Suite River - A boat ride through Disney's best music scenes. Music Riders 'FP ''- An outdoor coaster. You get to choose the onboard music! Select your tune from over 50 songs. From pop to even classic, let the songs flow through your veins as your speed across G-Force Records!'' The King of Pop 'FP '''- An Indoor Scrambler attraction with Lights, & some Michael Jackson songs.'' ''The Beach Boys Coaster FP ''- A classic boardwalk-themed kiddie roller coaster.'' ''The Runaway Sole Train ''FP'' - A indoor/outdoor Mine Train roller coaster.'' Yellow Submarine - an Crazy Bus attraction for the little ones. Crocodile Rock's Lagoon - ''an large interactive play structure for kids with Splash Pads, Little pools, Hydro Blasters and Water Wheels. ''Pinball Wizard Arcade - An Arcade based on Elton John's song Pinball Wizard in an huge indoor arcade. ''Nights in White Satin: The Trip ''FP '- ''An Suspended dark ride based on The Moody Blues' "Nights in White Satin". The ride incorporated sights, sounds, smells and tactile effects, onboard ride vehicle audio, a purpose-made movie written to the spoken word section of the song, and a re-orchestrated version of the iconic song by Justin Hayward. G-Force Theater -'' * ''We Will Rock You: The Musical by Queen & Ben Elton Restaurants The Cavern - Table service. Killer Queen - Table service Shops G-Force Record Shop - an shop. Exit of Rock 'n Roller Coaster. Pink Floyd Store - an store. Exit of The Dark Side of Pink Mountain. MacArthur Park - an store & an Bakery. Marvel Studios Attractions Restaurants Shops Jim Henson Studios Muppet Studios Attractions The Great Muppet Movie Ride 'FP '- The Jim Henson Exhibition -'' ''Muppet*Vision 3-D FP '''- ''The Jim Henson Theater ''FP '- * Sesame Street: Can't Stop Singing Restaurants ''The Swedish Chef’s Cooking School Restaurant The Great Gonzo’s Pizza Pandemonium Parlor Shops Lew Zealand’s Flying Fish Store The Rainbow Connection - an Muppet themed store Sesame Street Attractions Sesame Street Meet & Greet 'FP '''-'' Sesame Street: 4-D Movie Magic 'FP '- Super Grover Dash 'FP ''''-'' Restaurants ''The Sesame Cafe -'' Shops Hooper's Store '''Backlot Disney's Kingdoms of Stories Disney's Kingdoms of Stories is a 320-acre theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, & is the third of four theme parks built at the Ontario Disneyland Resort. Port of Entry Seven Seas Lagoon Marvel Superhero City Mysterious Island Fairy Tale Forest Medieval Court Canadian Waterfront Disney Junior Beach Arabian Coast Mythos Port Discovery Disney's Aquatica Kingdom: Water Park Disney's Wild Kingdom Disney's Wild Kingdom is a 450-acre theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, & is the fourth of four theme parks built at the Ontario Disneyland Resort. Oasis Discovery Island Beastly Kingdom ' '''Africa ' 'Rafiki's Planet Watch ' '''Camp Minnie-Mickey Prehistoria Australia ' '''North America ' 'South America ' '''Asia Disney's Splashing Safari Category:Ontario Disneyland Resort Category:Disney Canada